villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Martin "The Bow Tie Killer" Beck
' ' '''Martin "The Bow Tie Killer" Beck '''is the main antagonist of the 1990 comedy movie ''Problem Child. '' An escaped convict, he wears a bow tie and says he is just misunderstood. He has cravings for a clown-themed snack called 'Smiley Pies', even though he (like Junior) hates clowns. He was portrayed by Michael Richards. Biography Junior becomes pen pals with Martin Beck, a notorious serial killer called the Bow Tie Killer who, according to the news, was recaptured after escaping from prison once and was feared by many people from three states. The Bow Tie Killer was to serve additional time in the federal prison along with his original sentence. One day, he gets a pen pal letter from Junior, who he believes as a notorious criminal known as JR. While he gets a psychological evaluation, the warden (who Martin injured earlier) was forced to leave the room after three interruptions. After the warden left the room, Martin says "I see......BLOOD!!!" and he chokes the prison psychologist. Soon, he uses the doctor's clothes and car to drive out of prison. After a while, Martin traveled to a gas station and requests to the worker there to fill it up. In the gas station store, he notices Smiley Pies, which he hadn't had in 15 years. When he started eating them, two police on motorcycles came to the gas station and identified the car that Martin took to escape from prison. Martin noticed a poster about an upcoming circus and hides behind it while sneaking pass the cops and make it to another car, which he used to get to Cold River (which is 50 miles from the gas station). When Junior becomes upset that his parents were going to send him back and despite Ben stating that he will not, drives Flo's car into her father-in-law's store, and Ben's bank account is wiped out to pay for the damage. He is on the verge of cracking until Beck arrives at the house, posing as Junior's uncle (Uncle Marty), and decides to kidnap his faithful correspondent, along with Flo for a ransom of $100,000. While Ben first sees this as good riddance to his browbeating wife and the trouble making Junior, he soon notices signs that Junior is not the monster he appeared. In his drawer is the prune carefully wrapped up and through a series of pictures he drew, he depicts Flo and Big Ben as deformed monsters with hostile surroundings, but depicted Ben as a happy person in a pleasant background, revealing that he really did value him as a father figure all along. Ben, realizing that Junior's behavior was simply a response to how he himself had been treated, and that it has simply been bad luck that he has had to deal with too many cruel and selfish people at such a young age, undertakes a rescue mission to get him back from Beck. He then confronts his father (who is preparing to make a TV appearance for his mayoral campaign) to loan him the ransom money. When he callously refuses, Ben activates the camera that puts Big Ben unknowingly on live TV, where he ends up revealing his true nature on the news, even mooning the camera. Afterward, Ben steals his neighbor Roy's car and "Super Dad" hat and goes to rescue Junior. Ben catches up with Beck and Junior at the circus. Junior is rescued after escaping from Beck through a trapeze act and calls Ben Dad for the first time. Beck drives away, but the Healys are now on his trail. After a collision, Flo (who was stuffed in a suitcase), is thrown into the air and lands in the back of a farm truck loaded with pigs. Beck is arrested, but while being put in the police car, he grabs an officers firearm and fires at them, hitting Ben in the chest. Thinking he has died, Junior apologizes for all the bad things he did and tells him he will never be naughty again and he loves him. Ben wakes up and tells Junior he loves him, too, and realizes the bullet ricocheted off the good-luck prune he was holding in his pocket. Later, in Problem Child 2, there was a news article that LeWanda was looking through while looking at Junior's profile and it was titled "Boy and Convicted Killer Go On A Joyride." Later in Problem Child 2, Junior shows Ben his science project at school entitled "How electricity works." which is a doll of Beck in the electric chair screaming "I'm innocent!" as he gets zapped. Gallery ImagesCARU8QVA.jpg Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Greedy Category:Imprisoned Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers